Pauline
|Mario= }} Pauline is Mario's ex-girlfriend, kidnapped by the original Donkey Kong, in the Donkey Kong Arcade game. She wasn't seen for a long time before reappearing in Mario Vs Donkey Kong 2 ''as a tall, brunette woman. She returned in ''Super Mario Odyssey as the beloved mayor of New Donk City. This is her first appearance in the mainline Super Mario game franchise. Physical appearance Pauline is depicted as a tall, curvy woman (being slightly taller than Princess Peach). She has long wavy flowing burgundy/reddish hair that reaches her back. She wears a long, formal red gown which reveals her cleavage and the gown stops at her ankles. Pauline also wears a yellow bracelets and yellow earrings. She wears black high heels under her dress. She has large, slanted eyes with long, defined eyelashes and eyebrows that are dark, curvy, and thin out as they extend. She wears a lot of makeup - namely, violet eye shadow, red lipstick and nail polish. Regarding her face and hair, her appearance is a bit similar to that of Captain Syrup from the Wario series. Appearances ''Mario Singalong!'' Series Pauline makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Country! where she is in full country attire. She returns in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls!, Mario Singalong Disney!, Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under!, and Mario Singalong Legends!. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Pauline is a playable character in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3, along with her partner, Donkey Kong Jr. ''New Super Mario Baseball Pauline appears in New ''Super Mario Baseball, on the Super Mario Team. Her stats are as follows: *Speed: 6/10 *Batting: 5/10 *Pitching: 8/10 *Fielding: 6/10 *Good Chemistry: Mario, Baby Mario, Rosalina, Candy Kong, Mona *Bad Chemistry: Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Baby Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong Jr. ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Pauline made a brief appearance in the twelfth chapter, where she showed up at the Mushroom Kingdom to attend Mario and Luigi's surprise birthday party. She then came to find out that Princess Peach's castle was no longer there, since it was hijacked, uprooted, and taken into the skies by Bowser eight chapters prior. Due to these circumstances, the party ended up getting moved over to Professor E. Gadd's laboratory. Since Cranky was (reluctantly) attending the party, he and Pauline ended up running into one another again for the first time. Despite Cranky claiming that he knew everything there was to know about the story, Pauline's identity is the one that he's puzzled by. He did, however, say that he couldn't shake the feeling that they've met somewhere before. Pauline, on the other hand, did not recognize Cranky at all, presumably because of how much he's aged since their last meeting. Super Mario Revival'' series Pauline is absent in the first season of Super Mario Revival, and makes her first appearance in season 2, Super Mario Ultra, particularly in episode 02 (14, if season 1's episode numbers are included). Pauline is a normal, peace-loving woman at first, but then she realizes that it is her duty to fight alongside Mario and his friends. Her courage somehow allows her to magically develop new powers, which she uses to fight the new evil. Relationships with other Characters In Super Mario Revival, when Pauline first meets Mario, she is delighted, but is also feeling a bit jealous because of his relationship with Princess Peach. She begins to start falling in love with Mario again. But then, she recalls her break-up with Mario a long time ago, and realizes that they cannot be together since he has found a new woman (Peach). She is heartbroken, but soon gets over it, and the three of them all become good friends. Pauline is usually seen alone, but she sometimes hangs out with Birdo, or Stanley. She prefers not to be around Mario or Peach but not in a way of hatred or malice, but because she wants to avoid awkward moments and doesn't want to accidentally stir up trouble. Powers and Attacks Pauline's attacks are magical abilities that are makeup-related. *Lavender Wink - Pauline's eyeshadow glows purple, and then she winks, causing the enemy to be disoriented and stunned for a while. *Stunning Salvo - Pauline blows multiple kisses that explode upon touching the opponent. Gallery Pauline full.png Pauline.png Pauline 2.png Pauline 3D.png Pauline swim suit.png Pauline_new_design.png|Pauline by Pauline2.png|Paulineby sexy_fighter.png|P''Super Mario Revival'' series PaulineRender.png PaulineOfficial2.png BabyPauline.png|Baby Pauline Trivia *For unknown reasons Pauline has bad chemistry with Daisy in New Super Mario Baseball, yet the two have never interacted at all. }} Category: Characters Category:Hostages Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Baseball Legends